The Dryer Machine
by Labe
Summary: Random sequence of Questions. A jealous Yazoo, a worker Loz, a broken dryer e. .. a pink dildo ...Anal, AU/AR, COMPLETE, Fet, HJ, Inc, Language, M/M, Oneshot, Oral, Toys, Yaoi


Disclaimer: I don't own FFVII and I don't make money with this writing.

A/N: Chapter betaed by the awesome Vireyda- Thank you so much honey! This a random sequence of the story Questions, where Yazoo and Loz's intercourses were always in second plan...They deserved an especial attention.

The Dryer Machine

Yazoo finished his last client at the beauty parlor and sank into his chair, impatiently looking at the clock. He would surprise Loz today…Yazoo patted his bag with a boyish smirk, then glanced at the innards of his backpack, and slid his dainty fingers against the small box inside.  
Yazoo never appeared to be an anxious person, although concerning some things, he was.  
Very anxious indeed. Especially when it was related to Loz…

As he stood up again to leave, he decided to add more surprise to his intentions: instead of going home and waiting for his brother to come home, he would pick up Loz at 7th Heaven.

Surprised was not the right term to use though when Yazoo arrived at the bar, and through the glass window, he saw Loz. His brother was leaning against the counter and the annoying-to-death Tifa was drooling over him, speaking to Loz, with her huge breasts encased in a shirt too tight for someone with so much flesh. Yazoo didn't like Tifa, the 'dove girl' as he called her because of her breasts.  
If Yazoo had been an impulsive man he would have grabbed Tifa by her hair and punched her in the face. Then he would have kicked Loz's balls. Strong enough to make him limp for a week or so.  
But that would never be Yazoo's reaction over something. He was not a guy to show such emotions.  
He decided to stay quiet and hid himself in a corner to watch what they would do.

"I just can't understand why men like something that squirts milk?!" Yazoo glanced down at his own flat chest and pouted, wondering if Loz liked breasts.

Looking back up, he saw Loz's face grow a little concerned. His brother glanced at Tifa, pouted with his hand on his chin, and left the counter. After a few seconds, he came back with a wide grin. He said something and blinked at her. She smiled, went around the counter, and vanished with Loz into the innards of the building.  
Yazoo's eyes widened at the scene. He was not jealous. He was deadly, angrily, furiously jealous to death. No, to kill, to be more accurate. Unconsciously, he placed a hand on his chest while his face flushed and his lips parted in an anxious frown.

"Oh no, dove girl, Loz is mine!" Yazoo whispered between teeth and entered the back rooms to confront Loz and Tifa.

Yazoo was sure they had gone to the kitchen, but when Yazoo entered there he didn't find them. He allowed his mako-enhanced ears to hear noises far from the kitchen. A metallic noise and something jarring came from under the stairs. They were in the laundry room. Yazoo heard a growl from Loz and his heart raced. Yazoo was not a man to normally deal with doubts, although his true wish was to run to his room and cry. Silently he moved down the stairs to the laundry room, while his mind focused on the noises. Yazoo's heart ached on the possibility that Loz didn't love him anymore. More grunts from Loz and a thud of something clanking.  
Yazoo wondered to himself what he would do if he saw his Loz, his brother and lover, having something so sacred to him as sex with that brunette girl.  
Had Loz been lying when he said all those beautiful words to him? When he stared Yazoo in the eyes and moaned his named, crying like a baby when he came? Was it a lie when Loz grabbed him at night and pressed his body against him so tight that Yazoo could barely breathe? And when Yazoo slapped him hard in the face after Loz had said that he could lose even Kadaj, but never Yazoo?  
Yazoo felt so hurt that a tear began to fall from his green eyes. He muffled his mouth to suppress a whimper, but then shook his head and narrowed his eyes, as if he going into a battle, and started down the stairs.  
The faint light became clear and he was just a few steps from entering the laundry room, but he stopped at the last step.  
He childishly closed his eyes. Though wanting to see this horror scene of the movie, he was suddenly afraid to look.

A feminine voice spoke behind him. "Yazoo?"

Yazoo cried out in shock. His hair bristled on his nape and all of his body tingled in shame. He turned around and saw Tifa behind him, carrying a heavy toll box, her brows up in surprise at the young man standing there on the stairs. Yazoo narrowed his eyes at her, like a cat ready to attack a mouse.  
Instead of greeting the woman or say anything, Yazoo hurried to enter the laundry room and found Loz crouched in front of the clothes dryer, with a huge pliers working on an even bigger pipe. Loz was already sweating, his muscles moving beneath the thin fabric of his t-shirt.  
Loz was alone. He was not cheating on Yazoo. He was… working. All the noises and grunts had just been him working hard to fix the old machine. Yazoo giggled and ran forward to Loz.

The older brother gave a huge, surprised smile when he turned his head and saw his pretty brother. He stood up to say something, but couldn't as Yazoo threw himself into the man arms and kissed him passionately in front of a stunned Tifa.  
Loz stiffened for a second at the open act, surprised even more, but he didn't avoid Yazoo's love any further. He lifted Yazoo by his waist and deepened the kiss, lapping and sucking his brother's tongue, both arms squeezing slender hips. He groaned in Yazoo's mouth. The hard presence under his pants was instant when Yazoo locked his legs around him.

"Yazzzz…what a good surprise…" Loz moaned, his eyes were still closed and he rubbed his lips softly on his brother's neck.

"Oh Loz… I was missing you…" Yazoo felt so idiotic over his previous thoughts of Loz.

"Hellooooo! I'm still here and we have a broken machine to fix in a house with a lot of kids!" Tifa dropped the heavy tool box on the floor and crossed her arms over her chest. She tried her best to keep herself oblivious. Remembering Cloud's words, she realized the man hadn't been exaggerating when he had told her about Loz and Yazoo. But after that breathtaking kiss, she still found herself shocked. The amazement grew when the boys didn't break their kiss, but rather deepened it with Loz slowly rocking against Yazoo and then sitting him on top of the dryer.

"Right! I'm leaving!" Tifa turned around to head upstairs, hands on her hips and muttering about the broken machine. She was pretty sure that Loz and Yazoo wouldn't have cared had she stayed, them so taken by their excitement in one another.

"I'll fix it, Tifa. I just need more…" Loz said in a ragged breath, he didn't even bother to look back at her, so mesmerized by Yazoo.

"Tools?" Yazoo said in a whispered voice, filled with pure lust and love for his brother, while he entwined his fingers in Loz's hair.

"Now I have one…" Loz whispered back, while he licked Yazoo's earlobe, hands slightly squeezing the round buttocks of Yazoo.

"Please don't be so… loud. We have children in the house." That said, she vanished up the stairs.

Yazoo glanced to the stairs with a frown when she slammed the laundry room's door.

Loz took that as the sign to hungrily strip off his brother's buttoned shirt. He stopped to lick and suck a rosy nipple, eliciting a moan from Yazoo. Loz blew a hot breath against the wet skin and lightly scratched his teeth over Yazoo's rib. Yazoo loved that, and moaned again, louder. Oh, he would shout like a wantom whore so that brunette-dove girl would know for sure to WHOM the body in front of him belonged to. But first a little tease…

"So you are here, all lonely, sweaty, and hot, with that bitch stalking you?"

"I was working, brother… No bitch could give me what you do… No one else has the right… tool…"

Loz lowered his head and sucked Yazoo's belly if it was his member. Yazoo gripped his brother hair and arched his back. Loz's lips and tongue at his skin were so good. Rough hands clenched his flesh almost painfully.

"Are you good with tools, brother?" Yazoo panted, "do you really know how to… ahn… use… them?"

Loz's arms lifed him and Yazoo pulled off his pants and then bent his legs to rest on Loz's broad shoulders. Loz was hard as a rock and Yazoo felt it, when he reached around and softly massaged his older brother's crotch still covered by jeans. He skirted the volume and length with his fingers, squeezing it. Loz hissed in a lust that flushed Yazoo's cheeks.

"Do you want to try my tool, princess… I think I have what you need to fix you…" Loz moaned and smirked with Yazoo's caresses. He slowly licked the inner side of Yazoo's knee until he reached his younger brother's underwear. He breathed hot breaths over Yazoo's member, sucking and nibbling him over the fabric. He shifted his gaze up to watch Yazoo's face. How Loz adored seeing that exquisite face so red, so lost in heat, eyes closed and lips parted in such a sensual way that sometimes Loz wanted to cry. At times, he had really cried.

"I'm not broken, my dear, but just in case, it's better you work me good, or I will complain…" Yazoo wiggled his hips and sarcastically smirked to Loz, looking down with eyes half closed.

"I promise you won't, princess…" Loz raised his body and passionately kissed Yazoo, licking and sucking his tongue and lips, until he felt them swell. His groin was throbbing, and when Yazoo finally opened the zipper and stroked his heavy hard erection, Loz moaned in his brother's ear, "I'll work you so hard that I'll need to carry you home, princess… Oh Yazz… I want to fuck your brains out…"

Loz fiercely kissed his younger brother, who seemed to melt with the hot tongue claiming his mouth. He easily lifted Yazoo and pulled down his underwear to the middle of his thighs and took him off of the machine. Loz turned Yazoo around and shoved the boy against the dryer, roughly separated his legs, and knelt behind him.  
He knew sometimes his brother loved it dirty and rough, but he never was rough enough to hurt him. It was role play and what Loz most liked was having Yazoo longer and more times than his brother could endure.  
Loz coated two fingers with saliva and inserted them in that puckered hole, which was already flashing with desire. The sweet sounds Yazoo made were music for his ears. Each hot moan, whisper, or just a glance from Yazoo filled his heart, his brain, his blood with a burning fire that he couldn't have explained had he tried.

" Mmm…I can see you really need a fix… here…" Loz whispered his hot breath over Yazoo's member, eliciting a moan from his brother and then a cry when he flickered the tip of his tongue in the dripping head. Loz's winced and quickly glanced at the stairs. Tifa would complain later…

Yazoo arched his ass to give Loz better access, and when his brother entered two fingers in time, he thought he would explode from pleasure. Loz always hit the right place, never missed the way straight to his prostate. Yazoo even tried sometimes to not make so much noise, because of Kadaj or the neighbors, but he could never contain himself. Pleasure overwhelmed him whenever Loz touched him. His cock was pressed between the machine and his weight. Yazoo could feel precum dripping out from his slit and wetting his brother's lips.

"I can also… see… a… leak here… mmm… so wet…" Loz, wasting no time, turned Yazoo back around and leaned him back on the machine, raising his ass up even more, claiming the tip of his brother's cock and sucking it as hard as a vacuum. He wanted to make Yazoo come right then.

"Oh Gods… My bag, reach in my bag, Loz…" Yazoo panted, his mind starting to lose focus. He wanted to try the surprise he had purchased, and as they were already 'on the scene', why not now?

The small vibrator, which Loz pulled out of the box, glowed a vivid pink and was oval shaped like a capsule. A thin cord connected to a control with three steps: OFF, SLOW, FAST.  
Loz chuckled at the small vibrator in his hand, and with a glance at Yazoo, he pushed the object into his own mouth, soaking it with his saliva and then spread Yazoo's butt cheeks and paused.

"Do you really want to test this new tool, princess?" Loz was having a fun time, teasing Yazoo to the end of his nerves. ". . .Let's see if it's works well…"

"I told you… work me well, dear brother, or…" Yazoo smirked, flicking his tongue over his fleshy lips.

Loz inserted the vibrator inside Yazoo and turned it on in slow mode. Yazoo whimpered with the vibrations inside his inner walls. He clenched his ass and more trembles rushed over his skin. The jolts of electric pleasure made him shiver and moan louder than he was allowed.  
He was sweaty. Hair that was always combed became disheveled and plastered around his face. His mouth parted, capable only of moaning and grunting louder. His eyes closed and his face became absolutely gorgeous, lost in near-rupture. Yazoo was pleasure and all of him was making Loz cry. The older brother just couldn't stop the silent tears rolling from his face.

"Sweet Shiva, Yazz… I need you… now…"

Nearly on the verge of his arousal, with a ragged breath, he positioned his cock and entered Yazoo's ass, to join the vibrator now on fast mode, pushing the artifact further inside Yazoo.

"Oh, Gods. Oh, Loz… yes, give it to me, fuck me hard, baby! My ass needs you all inside me…OH GODS!!"

"Fuck, princess…You're hot as hell, what a fucking hot hole!" Yazoo loved dirty talk and Loz didn't deny it to his beloved.

The pretty boy didn't resist. Loz's fierce thrusts made Yazoo mad with pleasure. The viberator repeatedly hit straight on his prostate. The combined pressure was unbearably good. Now he was sure that not only Tifa, but all the quarter heard his screams.

"FUCK! LOOOOZZZZZZ!!!"

He came fiercely all over his stomach, and with another hard thrust, Loz came too with a strangled moan. Yazoo shook his body with such force that he fell on top of the dryer. The impact of his body turned on the dryer, making a deafening noise in the laundry room. The sudden noise and dryer's shaking made them both stop short.  
After a moment, Loz burst out laughing. "Yazzie…you're amazing, baby…you fixed the dryer!" Loz chuckled, embracing and kissing his brother's flushed back, still trembling from his climax. "Now let's go home, because I have something bigger to you fix now…"


End file.
